


With You - Makoto Naegi X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: Death and despair. That's all you ever know anymore. But now you're just alone on a hellish school you can't escape from. Well, not entirely alone.





	With You - Makoto Naegi X Reader

"Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite..."

You groaned, smothering your face into your pillow. The end of another hellish day at a hellish school. "Stupid teddy bear..."

"Oh, one more thing!" The screen lit up, showing Monokuma again. "Will (Y/N) (L/N) kindly make her way to the gym?"

"Shit, he must've heard me." You smacked yourself in the face with the pillow.

"And no one else is to follow them...you wouldn't want to see me upset, would you?" A pair of razor-sharp claws occupied the screen.

"Guess I don't have a choice." You stepped outside, only to be stopped by Makoto. "Eh?"

"(Y/N), you can't go!" he whispered fiercely. "He's going to hurt you!"

"He hasn't hurt anyone yet." You paused. "Well, directly. Now please move."

"But, we just lost three people, I don't want to see a fourth so soon! You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do, I'll be killed otherwise." You gently shoved him aside. "I'll be fine."

"(Y/N)...?" Another door opened, making you groan in frustration. "B-be careful."

"I will, Hina." You walked down the hallway, shaking your head. "He won't hurt me, he isn't going to hurt me." You kept repeating this to yourself as you approached the doors to the gym. You made your way inside, sitting on the floor.

"Ah, there you are!" Monokuma jumped up, looking as horrifying as ever. "Welcome!"

"Is this about me calling you a stupid teddy bear?" you asked.

"No, it-wait, you did what?!"

"Nothing...what did you call me here for?"

"I don't even remember, get out of here and go to bed!" He pointed at the door.

"Okay, sheesh." You rolled your eyes as you walked back to your room. "I hate this place."

"(Y/N)? You're okay?" A head poked out one of the doors.

"Of course I'm okay. I told you I would be, right?" You cocked your head as Makoto motioned for you to come inside. "Are you going to kill me?" you asked, sitting on his bed.

"Wha-no, never! I couldn't kill anyone!"

"Alright, alright. What is it you need?"

"J-just wanted to make sure you were okay." He began a thorough search, poking and prodding you.

"Hey, Ultimate Pervert. Personal space." You shoved him away.

"Ah! S-sorry, I was worried you were hurt!" Makoto turned a deep shade of red, which was a heavy contrast against his usually-pale face.

"I'm fine." You fiddled with your hands. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sat next to you, staring off into space. "We'll get out of here."

"How can you be so sure?" you snapped, sounding harsher than you intended.

He didn't even flinch. "I know we're going to get out of here, and I'll take you with me."

"Wh-why?" you stuttered.

"Because you're my friend." A hand rested on top of your own. "And I like you."

"I like you too..." He couldn't know you like liked him, things would just become more complicated. This hellhole of a school wasn't the place for that.

"You wanna know why I had you come here?"

"Not really, why?" You finally turned to him.

"I'm just...scared."

"The Ultimate Lucky Student is scared?" you teased, then deflated at his expression.

"Yeah, I am. I'm tired of seeing my friends die, and when you left...I just couldn't bear the fact that you could end up like them." Makoto shifted a bit. "You're so important to me, you have no idea."

"I-I am?" You looked away, hardly believing it.

"Yeah." He leaned his head on your shoulder.

"Hey, if it would make you feel better...I could stay here tonight."

"R-really?" He sat up straight. "You mean that? You're not going to try and kill me, are you?"

"I won't if you won't." You fell back on his bed, already closing your eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Me neither." He took his place next to you. "I mean it, I'll get you out of here. Even if something happens to me, I'll get you out." You opened your mouth to protest. "No, it doesn't matter what you say. I will do everything I can to make it happen. Okay?"

"Okay..." You squeaked as he wrapped his arms around you.

"You're important to me."

"I love you," you whispered softly, waiting for a bad reaction.

"I love you more." Makoto placed a gentle kiss upon your lips. "Goodnight, (Y/N)."


End file.
